CHibi Bishies in my house
by Sacred Refrain
Summary: THE YGO cast and Dragon Slayers were invited to my house for a Christmas party. BUt the yamis just have to destory the computer which caused one of my ideas to come true!!! Now half of them are chibis!!! R&R YGO/Escaflowne CH5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Bisshies in my house - Christmas holidays  
  
SR: This is the first and only authoress and friends taking care of chibis fic! 00''''  
  
CA: Co-written with me!  
  
CW: CHIBIS!!!!! OH THE HORROR!  
  
All chibis: CW no nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~all pout~  
  
SR: AAAAWWW!!! How cute!!!!!!  
  
CA: CW, aren't you a Chibi yourself?  
  
CW: --U  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any one those from Escaflowne.  
  
Chibi Bishies in my house - Christmas Holidays By: Silver Reflection and Crystal Alethia  
  
Chapter one Yamis are not good with instructions  
  
~ action ( ) A/N  
  
  
  
Yugi: Yay!!! Christmas is coming!  
  
Yami: Ok, now who gave him sugar?  
  
Joey: I didn't!  
  
Tea: Don't look at me Yami-dear.  
  
Yami: ~ shiver~ Don't call me that.  
  
Tristan: I don't have sugar with me...  
  
Yugi: -_- I didn't have sugar Yami, It's just that Christmas is coming! Can't you feel the holiday spirit?  
  
Yami: Uh. no.  
  
Yugi: ~ raise an eyebrow~ Do you even know what Christmas is?  
  
Yami: Uh. no.....  
  
Everyone except Yami: ~sweat drop~  
  
Suddenly a customer walks in.  
  
Costumer: JOJO!!!!!  
  
Joey: What?! ~gets glomped by costumer~ CA! Get off me!!!!!!!  
  
CA: Ok! Oh anyone wanna come over to our house?  
  
Tea: Our?  
  
CA: SR, TG, CW, SP, and my house! SR's having a Christmas party! I can already taste SR's Christmas cake!  
  
Joey: CAKE! I'm going!  
  
Yugi: I wanna go too! Yami??????~ The famous puppy eyes. with the water..~  
  
Yami: ~sigh in defeat~ You know that I can't say no...  
  
Yugi: ~still has puppy eyes~ I know!  
  
Yami: -_-.  
  
TG appears at the door, with Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik behind her.  
  
TG: Is everyone ready to go?  
  
Yugi: Do we need to take anything with us?  
  
CA: Of course you don't!  
  
Yami: Why are those two going? ~ glaring at Marik and Bakura~  
  
Bakura: I'm only going because of the cake part...  
  
Marik: I'm only going cause SR has Para Para Paradise.. Uh.did that just came out of my mouth?  
  
Malik: Yes Yami.  
  
Yami: ~laughing and holding his stomach~ Ahahaha! You play a girly girly game! Ahahah!!!!  
  
Yugi: But I thought you like Para Para too Yami.  
  
Yami; ~blush~ NO I DON'T!  
  
Yugi: then why did you beg me to take to the arcade yesterday?  
  
Marik: Look at who's talking now? ~smirk~  
  
Malik: -_-U  
  
CA: Hey we still need to pick up some other people.  
  
TG: I thought CW is going to pick them up!  
  
CA: What! I wanted to pick them up! ~pout~  
  
Joey: Don't be sad CA.  
  
CA: MY Jojo!!!!!! ~glomp Joey~  
  
TG: ~ sweat drop~  
  
CA: Ok! Let's go!!!! ~ takes out a device (think of Digimon Season 4's Digivice, those are cool!)~ Teleport ready!  
  
TG: Everyone come closer! ~Everyone gather into a circle~  
  
Bakura: You damn pharaoh! Don't touch me!  
  
Yami: Then tell Kaiba to get away from me!  
  
Kaiba: I'm not about to stand next to a pyshco freak that plays a girly game!  
  
Yami and Marik at the same time: Hey!  
  
Bakura: Ha! You DO admit that you play that game too!  
  
Yami: Damn you Tomb Raider! - Damn you!  
  
Bakura: Ooooooooowww.. I'm scared pharaoh.  
  
TG: SHUT UP FOR NOW UNTIL WE GET THERE! ~everyone shuts up~ That's better.  
  
CA: Teleportation ready. Begin teleport now!  
  
The scenes changed into this very huge entertainment room. Everyone's eyes widen except for CA and TG. In the room ther are three Para Para Paradise Machines, two Dance Dance Revolution Machines, 3 King of Fighters Games, an N64, a Playstation 2, a Game cube, X-Box, a wall with games tightly packed together neatly in columns and rows and 10 computers. The room has a lot of couches, chairs, bean bag chairs, cushions, pillows and tables. In the middle was a computer standing alone.  
  
(SR: This is only my dream entertainment room)  
  
Everyone: Wow.....  
  
CA: Welcome to our high technology house, or House of Tech for short. (SR: This is my dream house) This house is created with AURTHOR POWER (echo on power). Please enjoy your stay and stay away from that computer in the middle of the room. ~points at the computer~  
  
Marik: Why?  
  
TG: Cause.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
TG: Cause.  
  
Yami: Wh.~gets interrupted by TG's glare~ Never mind.  
  
Suddenly beside them, a huge bubble of light appeared. The light disappeared and revealed CW and Sp with the dragon slayers and Dilandau from Escaflowne.  
  
CA: Dilly-dolly!!!  
  
Dilandau: Get off me, you woman!  
  
CA: ~sniff~ Dilly dolly no want to play with Crystal?? Wahl!!!  
  
Joey: Hey!!!! - CA, don't cry!  
  
CA: Jojo!!!! My Chewy-wa-wa! (glomps Joey again)  
  
Dilandau: Hey - Don't touch my girl!  
  
CA: ~ gasped~ I never knew that you cared about me! ~glomps Dilandau~  
  
Bakura: STOP!  
  
Everyone: huh?  
  
Bakura: ~sniffing in the air~ I smell something sweet..  
  
Everyone: ~started to sniff~  
  
Bakura: CAKE!  
  
Voice: Someone's got a nose.  
  
CW: Hi SR! Cake ready?  
  
A door behind them opened and revealed SR in a green apron and holding up a baked and decorated cake.  
  
SR: Come and get them!  
  
(Just then, a long table appeared with plates, forks, and cups on it.)  
  
Everyone: o0  
  
SR: This is why I call this House of Tech. This house is equipped with high technology. Man I'm good!  
  
Seto: ~eyes filled with stars ~ Wow!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
CW: Now that's something you don't see everyday...  
  
SR: Pick a seat everyone then we can eat.  
  
Bakura: YAY!!!!!!  
  
After everyone has a piece of cake, they start to explore the entertainment room. Marik, Yami, and SR had a good game of Para Para Paradise, which both Yamis were being beaten up quite badly. Seto, Joey, Dilandau, Tristan, Ryou, and CW were playing Starcraft on the computers. Yugi, Malik, Mokuba, and some of the dragon slayers were watching CA and TG playing their virtue game on the big 70' big screen TV.(SR: This would be a dream come true. Imagine a TV this big with Yugioh on air!) SP and Tea were enjoying a good game of King of Fighters with the rest of the Dragon slayers watching.  
  
???: SISTA!  
  
SR: GGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
??? Mom needs your help!  
  
Suddenly a little boy around Mokuba's age appears with black hair, light brown eyes, and a very big tummy...  
  
SR: Why?  
  
???: Cause!  
  
SR: It's not helping!  
  
???: I'll tell mom about you-know-what! ~smirk~  
  
SR: Fine! What do you want!  
  
???: Put me in your story!  
  
SR: No...  
  
???: MOM!  
  
SR: o0!!!!! Fine! ~under breath~ Note to self: Kill brother afterwards!  
  
???: Hehehe!!! Computer! - Name entry: Hammy Taro!  
  
Computer: Name registered. Profile created. Hammy Taro, brother of Silver Reflection.  
  
Everyone: o0!  
  
CW & SP: WE THOUGHT THAT HE'S NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS!  
  
SR: He just blackmailed me!  
  
Everyone: -_-'''''''  
  
HT: Mom needs your help with the turkey.  
  
SR: ......  
  
CA: ~ takes off her helmet~ Darn it! I had to go home and pick up something!  
  
TG: ~takes off helmet too~ I have trumpet lessons!  
  
CW: My mom's calling me for some reasons.  
  
SP: My parents are calling too...  
  
Yugi: How did you know?  
  
HT: Each of them set up an instant message laptop which is connected to this house. So if you type in a message, it would automatically send to their device, the one that they use for teleport.  
  
SR: Aren't you being smart now, little fat guy? (SR: Can't swear in front of a kid.)  
  
HT: I know! - Hurry, mom's waiting!  
  
SR: Fine. ~turns to the bishies~ Don't touch that computer in the middle!  
  
SR, CW, TG, CA, and SP left the room. The Yamis gathered around the computer.  
  
Yami: What's so special about modern technology anyways?  
  
Marik: Yeah I mean look at Kaiba! He's like completely in love with this house.  
  
Kaiba: HEY I HEARD THAT! AND I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH IT! - I'M JUST OBSESSED WITH IT!  
  
Malik: Doesn't that mean in love with it?  
  
Kaiba: Shut up!  
  
Bakura: Right.... Let's see. I wonder what this does. ~starts to click on the key board. Different window pops up~  
  
Yamis; o0!!!  
  
Marik: Look at all those rectangles!!! Hey what does this one says?  
  
Yami: ~trying to read the word~ (SR: Hey that don't know how to read or write English for god sake! They only know Egyptian!) Se-lf De-st-ruc-t, I think....  
  
Marik: ^^ Yes! Self destruct!  
  
Just then aloud boom was heard. Everyone turned around with horror as they saw the computer blew up into little pieces, with the three yamis all black from the explosion. A flash of bright light engulfed the room for a minute then vanished. Just then everyone heard a loud scream.  
  
SR: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
CW: OPEN UP YOU DAMN DOOR!  
  
SP: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS THING!  
  
TG: MOM!!! OPEN UP!  
  
CA: DAMN IT!  
  
The authoress and her friends and brother stomped back to the room. All of them suddenly came to a halt at the sight of their entertainment room. In the room now there were 8 chibis on the floor on a pile of clothes. One of them was covered from head to toe with ashes. 7 teenagers stood their eyes widened, two of them covered with ashes. But what pissed SR off the most, was the now destroyed computer. The computer that was connected to the mainframe of the house was destroyed. SR began to twitch violently  
  
HT: DUCK! TAKE COVER!  
  
SR: SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
SR: Can I call this a cliffie?????  
  
CA: I do think this is one.  
  
CW: o0'''''  
  
TG: --U  
  
SR: Well Read and review. All flames will be used to be ammos for the Flame- o-matic 6,000,000,000 for Dilandau and Bakura's Christmas present. ^^ 


	2. Bath Time, isn't it?

CA: YAY! It's MY turn! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha.  
  
CW: Run for the hills!  
  
CA: Last time SR's computer exploded. You know, like: "KA BOOM!"  
  
Dilandau: No Shit, Sherlock.  
  
Joey: Oy! Watch it buster!  
  
Dilandau: Don't tell me to watch it you Dumb Blonde!  
  
Joey: WHAT?! Ugly Scar Face.  
  
CA: Although I love you both, and arguing is sometimes healthy. SHUT UP!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own any of the Dragon Slayers ~cries~ I don't own any Yami's or light halves or others. I don't own anything.  
  
CA: Enjoy the show!  
  
Chibi Bishies In My House - Christmas Holidays: By Silver Reflection and Crystal Alethia  
  
Chapter Two - Bath Time!  
  
***  
  
CA: Holy Crap.  
  
TG: You can say that again.  
  
CA: Holy Crap.  
  
SP: I don't think she meant literaly, Crystal!  
  
CW: This can't be good.  
  
HT squeezed through the group of friends and saw what was going on.  
  
HT: Uh oh. Not good. NOT GOOD!  
  
SR: Shut up. We know this isn't good.  
  
8 Pairs of Chibi eyes turned and looked up at SR  
  
All Chibi's: MOMMY!  
  
SR: WHAT?! I'm not your mommy!  
  
CA: Okay. Let's get a hold on what's happening. We have eight chibis, seven teenagers, and three of the whole group are covered in black. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!  
  
TG: Don't panic!  
  
CA: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! Dilandau, Joey, Gatti, Dalet, Bakura, Seto, Yugi, and Malik are CHIBIS!!  
  
Chibi Dilandau: ~cute voice~ Chiku...  
  
CA: ~gasp~ Aw!  
  
Chibi Joey: You sneeze Diwl? Bwess you.  
  
CA: ~turns to SR~ Can we keep them mom?  
  
SR: -_-; I'm not your mom.  
  
CW: It looks like some of them could use a bath.  
  
~CA looks at Chesta, Migel, and Guimel~  
  
Chesta Migel and Guimel: Us? Bath him? ~points to Dilandau~  
  
Migel: Yes, we're loyal.  
  
Chesta: Even after death.  
  
Guimel: But we're not bathing him.  
  
TG: If Crystal does it she'll get giddy.  
  
~CA nods~  
  
~SR looks at Yami and Ryou~  
  
SR: And you two can bath your other halves.  
  
Yami and Ryou: Why us?!  
  
CW: Think of it as bathing yourselves only younger or older.  
  
SP: Has not anyone noticed that all the little brats clothes are too big?  
  
~CA grabs her backpack and looks inside. She pulls out the Dilandau plushie she made and holds it next to Dilandau. Dilandau grabs it and hugs it. He starts sucking his thumb~  
  
TG: He sure does love himself.  
  
CA: They look the same size. So until we can get them clothes, we could use my plushie's clothes...  
  
~SR plucks Bakura from the floor and carries him to the bathroom. She sets him down, but hears paniced voices from downstairs.~  
  
SR: Stay right there.  
  
~SR walks into the room where she sees all the chibis minus Bakura fighting over the doll~  
  
CA: THAT TOOK ME HOURS TO MAKE! IF YOU RIP ONE SEAM...-  
  
RIP  
  
~the legs and arms were no longer attached to the body~  
  
~Chibi Dilandau's eye twitches, and then he burts into loud tears. CA stares at the ruined doll, and also begins to cry~  
  
Joey: Cwystaw, don't cwy... ~gathered up all the piece that the other chibis have, except the one that Malik's holding on~ Here you go.  
  
CA: Thanks Jojo ~hugs Joey~  
  
Yugi: Mawik, give Ca back the weg!  
  
Malik: ~hold of the leg and wouldn't let go~ NO!  
  
~Dilandau walked up to Malik and slapped him hard on the face. Malik slowly let go of the leg and then ran to Marik and started to cry. Dilandau smiled and give the leg back to CA~  
  
Chibi Dilandau: Hewe you go CA.  
  
CA: ~sniff~ thanks ~hugs him~  
  
Chibi Dilandau: LEGGO OF ME!  
  
SR: Ok what's going on here?  
  
TG: The chibis ripped CA's doll..  
  
SR: Oh boy..  
  
~all chibis heard SR's voice . They all got up from the floor and ran to SR and hugged her leg~  
  
All chibis: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!  
  
All non-chibis: o0  
  
SR: Right, er, yea, er... help?  
  
~Yami and Marik picked up, or more likely yanked out, their lights. The three dragon slayers picked up their Lord and their two other friends. Ca picked up Joey while SP picked up Seto.~  
  
CA: I think that you all are going to help with taking care of the chibis.  
  
SR: Ok this is how it's going to work out. You two ~points at marik and Yami~ are going to give your light a bath.  
  
CA: Chesta, you help SR with dinner, and you too Ryou. Migel and Guimel, you two are going to help Yami and Marik. Me, I'll go and fix my doll.  
  
SR: HT and CW, go down to the main control room and you guys are going to be operating the house. I'll talk to you guys through the Walkie Talkies.  
  
HT and CW: ~knowing that they shouldn't pissed off SR anymore the nodded.~  
  
SR: Ok everyone get to your position. You two are coming with me. ~points at Chesta and Ryou.~  
  
Both: ~gulp~ Ok.  
  
~The two Yamis and Dragon Slayers picked up the reminding chibis and headed for the Bathroom with TG guiding them. SR, Chesta, and Ryou walked to the kitchen and began dinner. CW and HT headed to the Main control room and began to work. (If you've seen Nadesico, basically It's kind of like that) CA busied herself in the sewing room, fixing her beloved Dilandau doll.~  
  
10 minutes later.............  
  
Yamis and Dragon Slayers: NAKED CHIBIS ON THE RUN!!!!!  
  
*** TBC  
  
CA: Hehehehehe!!!!! Naked chibis on the Run!  
  
SR:... Only you can think of something like that...  
  
CA: Yep! ~very proud of herself~  
  
Both: R&R 


	3. FEAR THE ALL MIGHTY POWER OF THE CHIBI'S...

SR: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Arigatou to those who read and reviewed ~bows to readers~  
  
CA:   
  
SR: What are you doing? ~raise an eyebrow at her friend~  
  
CA: I was listening to the songs in "Music to Duel By' CD. and that 'Face up and Face down song... ~shivers~ Pegasus's actually singing.. And he sounded like ~shivers~ James from Pokemon...  
  
SR: ~Back away from CA~ Right..  
  
CA: Anyways, Dilly! Can you do the disclaimer???  
  
Dilandau: Why me, you woman?  
  
CA: Because you're one of the hottest Albinos in the history of Anime??? And way super better than Van?  
  
Bakura: ~glares at CA~  
  
Dilandau: ~smirks~ CA and SR Do not own any of us. CA only owns her hand made Dilly Doll, and SR only owns her drawings and all her cookbooks.  
  
SR: Cookies anyone? ~all chibis and teenagers raise up their hand~  
  
  
  
Chibi Bisshies in the House - Christmas Holidays  
  
By Silver Reflection and Crystal Alethia  
  
Chapter 3: FEAR THE ALL MIGHTY POWER OF THE CHIBI'S WATER WORKS!  
  
Yamis and Dragon slayers: NAKED CHIBIS ON THE RUN!!!!!!!  
  
~Giggling could be heard through out the house. SR, Chesta, and Ryou were currently in the Kitchen making dinner. Chesta's watching SR's pot of Chicken noodle soup, Ryou's washing the vegetables and SR's working on the Chinese style Chicken Fried Rice. All three are busy when suddenly SR heard little giggling at her feet~  
  
SR: ~look down to see naked chibis (CA: and when we say naked, we mean absolutely naked ~smiles evilly~) sweat drops~ What are you chibis doing with no clothes?  
  
Chibi Bakura: We want mommy to pway with us!!!!  
  
All other chibis: Yeah!!!!  
  
SR: For the last time I'M NOT YOUR MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibis :~begin their water works~  
  
SR: Okay! Okay! I'll play with you guys.. ~the end of the water works~ After dinner. ~went back to cooking the fried rice~  
  
All chibis: ~ the return of the water works~  
  
~ Unknown to the three who were busy cooking and the crying Chibis, the rest of the group are hiding behind the door and watched quietly as SR looked as though she would exploded any minute now~  
  
Walkie Talkie: SR! Do you read me??  
  
SR: ~Picks up Walkie-talkie~ Yes... What do you want HT? ~a long sigh~  
  
HT: Are the chibis bugging you yet?  
  
SR: ~yelled out because she knew the others were watching~ IF I CAN STAND YOUR ANNOYING NONSENSE HT, I CAN TAKE ON A LOT OF CHIBIS AT ONCE! A LOT OF WATER WORKS WILL NOT MAKE ME EXPLODE!  
  
Yami and Marik: damn it!  
  
SR: ~ smirk and went back to cooking~ DINNER'S READY!!!!  
  
All: YAY!!!!!  
  
Well, all I can say about the dinnertime can be described as a simple formula:  
  
Food Fight + Authoresses' Friends + Chibis + Stupid Yamis = a VERY PISSED OFF SR  
  
And then you take the result of the last equation to form another bath time Formula:  
  
Chibis + VERY PISSED OFF SR + Stupid Yamis + water = A SOAKING WET AND VERY PISSED OFF SR + Perverted Yamis  
  
Now Bed time, what does god have in store for this poor authoress.  
  
(CA: This is why we call SR our second mom. She's like a mom herself!)  
  
All Chibis: Mommy! Sing us to sweep!!!  
  
SR: ~changed into some dried clothes and just finished drying her hair~ No, but the yamis will sing for you! ~smirk~  
  
Yamis: But we don't know what to sing!!!!  
  
SR: It's Christmas!!! Sing Christmas Carols!!!! ~left the room~  
  
Yamis: Evil pissed off authoress!!!  
  
SR: I heard that!!! ~yelled from outside of the room~  
  
Yamis: ~sighed and looked at the chibis who were all giving them the EYES~ .... ~begin to sing Joy To The World with new lyrics~  
  
Joy to the world!  
  
The Yamis are here!  
  
And let the fangirls scream!!!!  
  
We look better than other guys!  
  
The fangirls just can't get enough of us!  
  
And we're cooler than the Lights,  
  
And we're cooler than the Lights,  
  
And we are, we are, cooler than the Lights!  
  
~ Just after that, everyone heard the most annoying noise in the world. The water works of the Chibis~  
  
SR: ~growls~ Marik! Yami! What the hell are you guys doing?  
  
Yami: You told us to sing, We sang! Then they started to cry!  
  
Chibis: ~heard SR's voice~ MOMMY!!! ~got off the bed and ran to SR and hugged her legs~~  
  
(CA: This is kinda turning into some Authoress bashing fic.)  
  
CA: ~suddenly appears~ I'll sing to them... ~turn to the chibis~ Now all of you let go of SR's leg and I'll sing for you guys.  
  
Chibis: MOMMY STAY WITH US! ~Hugs SR's legs even harder and cutting off her circulations on the legs~  
  
SR: I can't fell my legs anymore... OKAY! OKAY! Let go of my leg, get to bed, and I'll stay!  
  
Chibis: YAY!!!!!  
  
CA: ~Turns to SR~ Mommy. I feel sorry for you. ~walks into the room~  
  
SR: I'M NOT YOUR MOTHERS FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!  
  
Chibis and CA: MOMMY!!!!!!  
  
SR: ~pulls out hair and screamed~  
  
TBC  
  
SR: I feel sorry for myself...  
  
CA: And you're the one who's writing it...  
  
SR: Whatever..  
  
CA: I can feel the Mother/Daughter love.  
  
SR: I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!  
  
CA: Makes for a great Nick Name though.  
  
Both: Please R&R!!!!! 


	4. The Para Para Duel

Authoress' Note: Chibis: Dilandau, Joey, Gatti, Dalet, Bakura, Seto, Yugi, and Malik. Not Chibis: Chesta, Migel, Guimel, Ryou, Yami (Yugi), Marik  
  
All Chibi Dialect is translated. The translation will appear between these [ ].  
  
ie. Can I get a gwass of wodda? [Can I get a glass of water?]  
  
CA: My turn again! MUA HA HA HA!  
  
SR: Break time. ~goes and Para Para's~  
  
CA: Speaking of which. Bakura, would you kindly do the disclaimer?  
  
~Bakura turns away from CA~  
  
CA: ~sigh~ You're a hot evil albino too.  
  
Bakura: AND?!  
  
CA: You're scary?  
  
Bakura: Hmm.  
  
Dilandau: JUST DO IT!  
  
Bakura: SR and CA own NOTHING. All they own is that ugly doll and all those cook books. They don't own YuGiOh! Or Escaflowne or Yami's or Dragonslayers. They don't own Para Para Paradise, and of the dance moves, or any of the songs. Or Yoda. Or the game 'Tag'. Or the letter P.  
  
SR: I think they get the point. -U  
  
CA: Anyways. On with the show! Enjoy it.  
  
~~~ Chapter 4 The Para Para Duel  
  
CA successfully sang the chibis to sleep. After SR and CA tiptoe out of the room and close the door they walk downstairs.  
  
SR: Finally.  
  
CA: They're so cute when they're asleep. And, you know, not flinging rice at you. Even though that was kinda cute too.  
  
SR: At least you're not called Mommy.  
  
CA: Poor Mommy XD.  
  
TG: Are they asleep?  
  
CA: Yeah.  
  
SR: Hey. You wanna go dance?  
  
CA: Oh yeah. Para Para here we come!  
  
~in the tech room~  
  
CA: I can't get this move!! It's too fast and my brain is too slow.  
  
SR: Which one?  
  
CA: That one right there.  
  
SR: It's easy. You're wiping the table, you throw the cloths behind you and then put the dishes down on the table.  
  
CA: Hey. yeah!  
  
Marik: You suck!  
  
Yami: We're better.  
  
CA: You think so, huh? ~points her finger dramatically just like in YGO~ Then I challenge you to a Para Para Paradise Duel! ~giggles madly~  
  
SR: Heh... I'll choose. I say you dance Ultra High Heel Super Euro Mix.  
  
CA: Gentlemen, start your... Para Para Pods...  
  
~afterwards. The little screen thing says!~  
  
SR: Ca got and A, and you two got a B. Looks like CA wins.  
  
CA: CHA!  
  
Yami: Beaten...  
  
Marik: By a ditz.  
  
CA: Watchit buster...s... Anyways. If you're looking for a real challenge, you should challenge the all time Para Para Paradise Queen, SR! She is like a Para Para Goddess.  
  
~SR nods sagely~  
  
CA: ~Yoda voice~ Have talent with Para Para she does.  
  
SR: Yeah. I challenge you two!  
  
Yami and Marik: Alright.  
  
~CA sits on a couch and watches while also stuffing her Dilandau Plushie and sewing up the back. A small noise comes from the doorway~  
  
Chibi Yugi: Um... um...  
  
Yami: ~from Para Para Machine~ Yugi? What is it?  
  
Chibi Yugi: Um... Can I get a gwass of wodda? [Can I get a glass of water?]  
  
CA: You continue your Para Duel. I'll get you a glass of water Yugi.  
  
Chibi Yugi ~whispering~: Okay.  
  
SR: Mua ha ha! I win!  
  
Marik: AGAIN!  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
CA: There ya go Yugi.  
  
Chibi Yugi: Tank oo. [Thank you.]  
  
~on their way back to the Tech Room CA notices seven pairs of Chibi eyes watching from the top of the stairs.~  
  
CA: You want water too?  
  
~All nod in unison. Looks cute...~  
  
CA ~sighing~: Alright.  
  
~a small crowd follows CA into the kitchen and seven glasses of water were handed out~  
  
Chibi Bakura: Wer's Mommy? [Where's Mommy?]  
  
CA: -_-; Mommy is Para Dueling Yami and Marik.  
  
Chibi Malik: Me wanna watch.  
  
CA: I have an idea. If you promise me you guys won't break anything or cause a ruckas, I'll let you guys watch Mommy and the Yami's Para Duel with the rest of the Non-Chibi's. Then I might be able to pull a few strings and surprise you all with something.  
  
~Unison gasp~  
  
CA: C'mon.  
  
SR: ~agrivated~ Crystal... why are the Chibis following you into here? And even worst... AREN'T THEY SUPPOSE TO BE IN BED?!?!?!?!?!  
  
CA: They promised me they wouldn't cause trouble if I let them watch you three for a while. And if they're extra good, they might get a surprise.  
  
SR: If anything goes wrong, it's YOUR fault.  
  
CA: ~nod~  
  
(CA: Now for something I would absolutely love to see)  
  
~SR, Yami, and Marik are Para Para-ing. The eight chibis look at eachother and stand up. They Para Para along~  
  
TG: Born naturals.  
  
Chesta: I didn't know Dilandau sama could dance.  
  
Migel: He'd kill us all if word leaked out.  
  
Guimel: Who'll be the first to crack and tell Van?  
  
~The Chibi's stand in a line Para Para-ing perfectly~  
  
TG: We could make money with a show like this. If only we could get out of the house.  
  
~a yell from a not too distant room~ CW and HT: WE'RE WORKING ON IT!  
  
~a while later it looks like the Chibis are getting restless and have the need to break something! OH NO! Don't worry. Years of expirience as a child and with tag will finally pay off!~  
  
CA: Okay! Here's your surprise. Who wants to play... TAG?!  
  
All Chibis: ~unison gasp~ I DO I DO I DO!  
  
CA: Okay. Who's it?  
  
All Chibis: MOMMY!  
  
SR: Crystal...  
  
CA: Silver... You're in popular demand. Look at those faces! Those eyes! ~emphasis on eyes~  
  
~Chibis all give SR the EYE (of doom. Dun dun dun)~  
  
SR: O.K.  
  
Chibi Joey: Who else pwaying? [Who else is playing?]  
  
CA: I'll play, and I'm sure a few loyal slayers wouldn't be able to refuse their commander's order.  
  
Chibi Dilandau: Yes. I sur of tat too. [Yes. I'm sure of that too.]  
  
Chesta, Migel, and Guimel: The things we do to stay loyal.  
  
Chibi Seto: Evwybody pway! [Everybody play!]  
  
~and so...~  
  
SR: ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! ~peak~ SIX!  
  
CA: I see you peaking SR!  
  
SR: SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!!! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!  
  
~You get the point. Everybody was pretty much 'It' and some point and the ultimate result of all the good Tag playing is the fact that all the Chibis fell asleep from exhaustion. Yay!~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
CA: Hey did you enjoy it? Like I told you to? Aren't the dancing Chibi's cute?  
  
SR: I'm tired of being mommy. You be mommy.  
  
CA: Umm... 


	5. nap time and a new one

SR: We're back!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: NO!!!!!  
  
SR: Am I really that unwanted?  
  
Bakura: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
SR: Gomen nasai, minna-san! I had a bunch of tests. so yeah.. Also I would like to make a few things clear:  
  
Chibis: Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Dilandau, Malik, Dalet, and Gatti  
  
Not Chibis: Ryou, Yami, Yami Malik (Marik), Chesta, Migel, Guimel  
  
Para Para Paradise: Similar to Dance Dance Revolution, except you use hands instead of feet.  
  
CW: According to this ~looks at script~..... We'll be having some Technology Magic going on this chapter....  
  
CA: Dilly!! Do the Disclaimer!!  
  
Chibi Dilandau: SR and CA no own us chibis and YuGiow and the Dwagon Slayew!  
  
Chapter 5 Nap time and a new one  
  
It was a very peaceful morning, for no sound was made. We are now in a huge room with a King size bed occupied by only one girl who was still sleeping soundly. The girl had no reason to leave that really warm and comfortable bed of hers. Until....  
  
KKKKKAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SR: OK! I'M UP!!!!  
  
SR quickly got change into a large blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing a hair band on the way out, she prayed to god that it's not something really bad, but what can you expect when you have eight chibis, seven anime teenagers, and a bunch of insane friends and a fat and loud brother in your dream house? (CA: Hey! SR: Whatever... )  
  
SR twitched at the sight in the entertainment room....  
  
Her ultimate entertainment room was now painted with horrible non-washable felt pens; crazy pictures were drawn on the used-to-be-clean wallpapers. Chibis were running naked in the room, chasing each other, playing tag. And a new Chibi with black hair began to fight with Chibi Dilandau. The chibis felt a familiar aura at the door. They all turned and gasped with joy.  
  
All Chibis: MOMMY!!!!!!!!*ran and tackled SR to the floor*  
  
SR: God... someone.. help... Me....~couldn't get up because the chibis were all glomping her~  
  
Just then, the others appeared and blinked at the site. I mean it's not everyday that you see a bunch of chibis glomping an authoress.  
  
CA: I don't want to know....  
  
SR: You don't want to know, but you do want to come and help me.  
  
CA and the others grabbed two chibis each. But one refused to let go. The little chibi had black hair and buried his face into SR's stomach. Wait, when did we have a chibi with black hair?  
  
SR:~ picks up the chibi~ Oh. my.... god.....  
  
TG: Who is it?  
  
SR: ~turned the chibi around so everyone can see who he is~  
  
Everyone: ~gasped~  
  
Dilandau: ~growl at the chibi~  
  
Mysterious chibi: ~growled back~  
  
CA: Oh. my.. God. IT'S VAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
SR: How did he get here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?  
  
HT: ~appeared on one of Television with CW in suits, pretending they were forecasting the weather~ Due to the fact that the main computer exploded, now we have some of the anime characters became a chibi, and locking us in.  
  
CW: Yet that's is not the worst problem. It seems that since there is the system that was used to connect to our world and the anime world crashed, a warp hole was created..... and don't kill me SR after I say this...... There will be different anime character suddenly appeared until we can fix the problem and get help from our world.  
  
HT: Now for the worst news. You-know-who is still on vacation over at Hawaii, so we will be stuck here for at least one more week or so. Thank you for watching our techno report of the day. Enjoy you day.  
  
~T.V. turned off~  
  
SR: ~fainted~  
  
Chibi Van: Mommy??? Awe oo dead? ~pokes SR's nose~  
  
Other chibis: Mommy dead???? NO!!!! ~began to cry~  
  
SR: ~suddenly woke up~ Shut up already!!!!!  
  
All chibis: Mommy!!!! ~jumped off of the person who was holding them and tackle SR to the floor again.....  
  
SR: x_x;;;;;  
  
TG: I feel sorry for you mommy...  
  
SP: May God be with you always, Amen.  
  
CA: Amen.  
  
Chibis: MOMMY!!1 WE AWE HUNGWY!!!!!!!  
  
SR: x_X  
  
Ryou: Well you guys have to get off of her first before she can make breakfast for everyone.  
  
Yami: Yeah, and maybe we can give you guys a bath too... ~looks at the chibis who are naked~  
  
Marik: I'm not doing that again! Remember yesterday? They practically pulled me into the tub so they can use me to be their bridge to get out of the tub! I am SO NOT going to do that again! ~unfortunately, he has a chibi in his arms...~  
  
Chibi Malik: Pwease??? With lotsa lotsa suagw on it??? Pwease 'Ami? Pwease???? ~ gives Marik the EYE~  
  
Marik: ~chanting~ Don't look into the eyes, don't look into the eyes, don't look int.~looks down at the EYE~ Gah! Fine..  
  
Well, SR regain conscious, and left to get breakfast ready with Ryou and Chesta. Yami, Malik, Guimel, Migel took all the chibis to the bathroom for a bath. This time, thank god, that the Chibis didn't use Marik as a bridge. So the morning was somewhat peaceful, and SR got a lot of work done, and that includes making clothes with CA for the chibis, and created a huge room with nine beds with a lot of toys in there with a voice activate lock, so the chibis can't get out in the morning. SR and the yamis also cleaned up the Entertainment room. Since the chibis used the non-washable felts on the wallpaper, Sr simply just replace it with new wallpapers. Lunchtime past by eventually, the chibis and the Yamis behaved, no food fights. By mid-afternoon, SR was exhausted.  
  
SR: I'll be sleeping if anyone wants me...  
  
~All chibis gave out a yawn~  
  
CA: Looks like they need a nap too.  
  
TG: We'll put them to bed for you SR.  
  
SR: Thanks. ~let out a yawn~  
  
Chibi Yugi: No! I wanna sweep with mommy. ~begin to struggle out of Yami's grasp~  
  
Chibi Bakrua: Me too! ~struggle out of Ryou's arms.  
  
Chibi: Malik: 'Ami, can ou sweep with me?  
  
Marik: Fine, I think I need a nap too.  
  
SR: Ok, Yugi and Bakura and come with me to my room, Marik, you and Malik can sleep in either your room or that new room that I made. The rest of the chibis can just sleep in their room.  
  
Chibi Joey and Dilandau: CA, can oou seep wif us?  
  
CA: Ok!!! (CA: ~with heart shaped Shuichi Eyes~ This is a dream come true)  
  
SR: Good night everyone....  
  
TBC  
  
SR: Sorry if it's short..  
  
CA: Thank you for those who had reviewed!!  
  
SR: I'm think, Should I make this into Shounen-ai?  
  
CA: Please send in your votes.  
  
SP: I thought I'm not going to be in this.. ~glares at SR and CA~  
  
SR: ~just shrug~  
  
CA: Ok, we are also planning to have some more characters into this fic. But we can only add characters from certain anime which are listed below:  
  
Yu-gi-oh! (SR: I am not adding Tristan or Tea in it, but other suggestions are welcome)  
  
Gravitation (SR: I would like a chibi Ryuichi hugging Kumagoro!!!)  
  
Sailormoon  
  
.hack//SIGN  
  
Hikaru no Go (SR: I mean look at the plot line! Another thousand-year-old Spirit!)  
  
Escaflowne (CA: Duh.)  
  
Ah! My Goddess!  
  
Card Captor Sakura (SR: I WANT A CHIBI YUE!!)  
  
Any season of Digimon  
  
SR: This is all! Please send in you suggestions and we'll see what we can do!  
  
CA: Also tell us if this is turning into a Authoress bashing fic or not, because SR thinks that she's been bashed right now....  
  
SR: Hell ya! 


End file.
